User blog:Ludicrine/Crone Pitch
Background Information *Unclear and contradictory sources of origin, but was born on Pragma. *Around the same age as Umbra, whatever that is. *Was a scholar at a branch of the Dorcademy on Pragma. **The Dorcademy is a conglomerate of universities specializing in magical studies, rooted in pseudo-spirituality and some old world practices. Any students, faculty, or other staff, past and present, are required to append "Dorcademic" as a title to the end of their name, and are known colloquially as "Dorcs" in areas where they are common. Despite its many locations and the fact that it trains adequate-to-excellent magicians, it is widely considered to be a cult, a scam, or both. Students in their final semester (which often spans much more than the rest, by a significant margin) are sent off-world and are instructed to guarantee the construction of another Dorcademy building to a population which does not yet have one. This may be accomplished through physical construction, legally and/or magically binding contracts, or conquest/force. It is not uncommon for a student in their final semester to attempt to dodge their duties (and tuition) by escaping to a world without influence from the Dorcademy. *Becomes close friends with Umbra at some point while studying at the Dorcademy. *Arrives on Ludus and applies for a job at IQ. Offers their services and knowledge in exchange for IQ's eventual cooperation with the construction of a Dorcademy within the next century. Claims to already be graduated from the Dorcademy. Is hired by Zachary. *Is immediately called out by Revelian, who apparently knows them and is on horrible terms with them. Revelian informs Zachary that Crone has not graduated from the Dorcademy, but refuses to elaborate. Despite concerns, Zachary allows Crone to stay at IQ for the time being. *Helps out during The Kuipter Files + equivalent stories by gathering intelligence. *Becomes heavily involved during Trix + equivalent stories as a faculty trainer, monster tamer, and pet trainer. Is among the first to learn of Revelian's involvement with the Blauxolm and the first to oppose him. *Relationship with IQ begins to strain as they condemn the company for their poor control over their situations, butting heads with Revelian even more often than before. They also, despite the earlier agreement, are more adamant on immediate assistance with constructing the Dorcademy, suggesting an integration of Dorcademic teachings within IQ and its facilities. *Leaves IQ on poor but not violent terms, reminding Zachary that they will see to it that their agreement be met by the end of the century. *Has cooled down by later stories with the reveal of Umbra to IQ. Shows up to events when invited by Umbra and is fine with assisting their old coworkers in return for more immediate favors, which rarely seem related to the Dorcademy and seem more focused on the betterment of Ludusian society and wider access of knowledge to the public. Appearance and Personality *Hair consists of a tree-like "stem" with hair growing in large puffs from the main "trunk" and a circle of tooth-like "branches" poking out of the sides. *Species is Pragman, but seems to be an amalgamation of traits from different species/subspecies that does not conform with any known entity. **Happens to be very coy about this, and will mock people for attempting to pin them down. *Can-do, I've-got-this attitude, especially in regards to magic. First to jump to a position of leadership, though more on the side of delegating tasks and planning approaches than that of leaping into the fray/leading through example. *Very book-smart and knowledgeable, and always insisting on researching unfamiliar things as a first reaction. *Becomes very agenda-pushing when stressed, as seen during Trix/Trix 2 + equivalent stories. *Indirectly insults or attempts to confuse the intelligence of others who know of/try to know of certain parts of their past, such as their origin/species, their true affiliation with the Dorcademy, their past relationship with Umbra, etc. Relationships *Zachary: Initially rather good, sours near the end of Trix 2 + equivalent stories, slowly works back up to neutral standing. *Revelian: Horrendous. It is implied that one of Crone's reasons for joining IQ is to torment Revelian. They know each other mutually through Umbra, though as Revelian initially keeps his past with Umbra a secret, he knows that he must dial back his anger with Crone out of fear that they will reveal the connection to the other workers at IQ. Crone, despite their (undefined) poor history with Revelian, still treats him as an ally in times of trouble, and does not suspect Revelian of his involvement with the Blauxolm until witnessing it firsthand. Following the incident, Crone is more wary of Revelian and teases him less, instead wearing on their sleeve their distaste and distrust for him, no longer seeing him as a potential ally but as a Negative drone waiting to turn back to old habits. During Wrapping Things Up + equivalent stories, grows to accept that Umbra's love for Revelian means that they should trust Revelian too, and is willing to be a distant ally to him (while occasionally slipping back into their old antagonizing habits, though these are more accepted as friendly banter by the both of them). *Umbra: Very close friends during their adolescent/early adult years. Unknown if the relationship was at one point romantic, which Crone uses to further irritate Revelian. They, understandably, know quite a lot about her. *Delinius: Initially rather positive, though following Trix 2 + equivalent stories, Delinius becomes wary and suspicious of Crone's motives, telling them so himself. Crone responds in their usual manner, claiming they have no idea what he's talking about while implying that they do and that they do not see Delinius as a threat, though the two seem to completely stay out of each other's way after this. Even once Crone has reconciled with the rest of the cast, they are still quite distant from Delinius. *Baxter: Overall good standing, on account of Baxter's own interest in the Dorcademy (with the both of them understanding that his own agenda would involve utilizing the school's practices for his own gain and the future development of IQ). *The Dorcademy: Completely unknown. *The Pragman Rulers: Crone dislikes the both of them severely. Whether or not Wennan and Lainn know who Crone is is unknown. Skills and Abilities *Incredibly adept with magic, particularly with older practices, though seems more than capable with more unusual/modern approaches. *Surprisingly good with modern firearms. (Do we want to keep this?) *''(Potentially also a defender of the group. Trix's GL references a forgotten shield.)'' *Knows quite a bit about managing academic operations. Trivia *Outside of the Alpha-Archaic Timeline, Crone takes moderate inspiration from the retired character Gamelover and often acts as a spiritual successor to him. gallery and templates and categories 'kay yeah whatever THINGS TO EXPLORE POSSIBLY *We don't know what they are. *We don't know what happens between that gap of their last few semesters of study (if they were even studying) and their arrival on Ludus. *We don't know why they were so keen on tracking down Revelian. We know that the opportunity to mock an old not-friend is too good to pass up, but to devote your whole life to that seems sketchy. *We don't know what they're really doing here, even though some characters seem to. *We don't know shit about the Dorcademy except what gets told to us about it by Crone themself, who doesn't seem to line 1:1 with its teachings. **The only characters who know about the Dorcademy are those with multiplanetary, divine, or realityfuckupping experience. Which leaves us with: Revelian, who never liked Crone in the first place; Delinius, who grows to distrust them down the line; and Kwik, who ends up on shaky ground with IQ (at least in Beta) on account of their poor practices. And a bunch of the villains, probably. *Pragma itself is a lot of uncharted territory. Lots of fun ballpark opportunities there, perhaps with their rulers. *Look, I don't know what you're talking about. They have a tree in their head, not a cactus. And yes, the Dorcademy has a green color scheme which Crone adopts, but since when has color had anything to do with foreshadowing in this series? Come on. And it's obvious that you just took their surname and adapted it into something else. What the heck is a "Nazca" supposed to be, anyway? A group of hostile alien invaders? Pssh. Nobody's gonna believe that. Category:Blog posts